Bryan (Big House)
Bryan, labled the Distanced Dad, is a Mansion Dweller on Big House. He is the husband of Jessica and the father of Mark. Personality Bryan is prevented by Mark from getting close to him, but he wants a closer relationship with him. However, he becomes a bit desperate during the Big House, having come off a stage where Mark was drunk on money, and Jose is able to use this to his advantage. When Jessica and Bryan attempt to "liberate" Mark from Eva, Mark lashes out at both of them. However, after Bryan makes a fake photo of Mark cuddling Emma to anger Eva, Mark becomes much angrier at Bryan, and this leads to his ejection by a unanimous 11-0 vote. Bryan appears to be less confrontational than Jessica. Coverage Big House Enter The Mansion Bryan is the 12th/13th person to fall in the MM battle. When talking to Alice about his relationship with Mark, he notes that Mark only gave them $100 of his prize money from 60 Club, and he would have him and Jessica ejected if they ever opposed Eva. When discussing who to mark, Bryan suggests Jose as a backup mark, but this is shot down, due to Mark and Eva not knowing how much of a threat Jose is. At the marking ceremony, Bryan is the 3rd person Eva declares safe. When discussing who to vote out, Bryan suggests voting out Lindsay, as Jose has no experience on reality TV, unlike Lindsay. Bryan votes for Lindsay, and she is ejected in a 9-4 vote. No Way, Eva! In the MM battle, Bryan panics when Brady makes 2 perfect shots in a row with his yellow ball, and quickly takes a shot with his red ball, in hopes of making a perfect shot first. He is the fifth person to take a shot with his red ball, and scores a 17, not enough to beat Mark's 21. His shot turns out not to matter, though, as Brady messes up, scoring a 3. When discussing how to eject Eva, Bryan asks who will go up as pawns for a backdoor, prompting DJ and Alice to volunteer. He is picked by Jessica for the Removal Battle, and throws the battle to DJ. When DJ uses the Mark Remover on himself, Jessica tries to mark Eva, but Mark uses the blocker on Eva, and she is rendered safe, leading Mark and Jessica to fight for a bit, before Jessica marks Mark. Jessica then questions if she was harsh on Mark, to which Bryan replies that Mark needs to be taught a lesson in respect. He then recommends that Jessica eject Mark in the event of a tie for being so rebellious. He casts his vote for Mark, but Alice is ejected in a 7-5 vote. Water Is Sweeter Than Blood At the start of the episode, Bryan demands to know how Mark got 7 votes in his favor, when he should have been backdoored. Bryan is the first person eliminated from the MM battle. When Mark wins MM, he yells in Bryan's face in celebration. Bryan then becomes Noah's target for ejection, and Noah makes a deal with Bryan, which Bryan thinks will tear Mark and Eva apart, but Noah turns on Bryan, showing him getting much worse towards Mark. Mark marks Bryan with Jessica for ejection at the marking ceremony, braking a couple of glasses, and violently circling their faces. He quickly leaves the dining room, scared of Mark. He proves to be angry at Mark for marking him and Jessica, thinking that Mark has no loyalty. He then has Brady tell the rest of the mansion that Noah framed him, in a last-ditch attempt to keep him and Jessica in the mansion. He picks Brady for the Removal Battle, but loses. He is then ejected in a unanimous 11-0 vote Trivia